


The Death of a Detective

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, idk whether to tag kaito or not since he's only mentioned here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The five remaining stood still in shock, unable to process what happened.Saihara Shuichi, the Ultimate Detective, killed a man. More specifically Momota Kaito, the Ultimate Astronaut, all for the sake of murder.There were no remorse in his confession, just pure joy as he describes his killing in full detail.'This isn't like the Saihara we knew' they thought.It's like as if the Saihara Shuichi they knew is gone, nothing but a lie.





	The Death of a Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is actually my first fanfic I've made so I hope I did great ;v;
> 
> This was actually inspired by [this post](https://melachonyof-lilies.tumblr.com/post/169464500125/i-want-a-danganronpa-v3-special-where-kaede-is-the) because these 3 are my favorite characters of NDRV3 (technically I love all of the NDRV3 cast).
> 
> Also I'll be using the Japanese terms and spellings (Like Ouma-kun) instead of the English terms and spelling (like Oma/Kokichi) so sorry if it bothers you.

The five remaining stood still in shock, unable to process what happened.

Saihara Shuichi, the Ultimate Detective, killed a man. More specifically Momota Kaito, the Ultimate Astronaut, all for the sake of murder.

There were no remorse in his confession, just pure joy as he describe his killing in full detail. It was like as if they're talking to a crazed serial killer, who's far gone and only kills for the thrill of it.

It's like as if the Saihara Shuichi they knew is gone, nothing but a lie.

They put their votes in and Saihara was voted for the culprit this time. Shuichi smiled happily.

"Yup, all of you got it right!" Monokuma said, still in his throne "The killer of Momota Kaito, the Ultimate Astronaut, is none other than Saihara Shuichi, the Ultimate Detective."

"And here I thought you were supposed to help people with your talent, Saihara," he continued "Not use it to end people's dreams and lives! But oh, what an interesting twist this is."

"Do you like it, Monokuma?" Shuichi asked.

"Like it? Far from it," he said, which earned a sad look from Shuichi.

"I love it! I couldn't have asked for a better candidate than you. Well done!" he raised his paws up high.

"Really?" Shuichi replied, now smiling in joy "Thank you, I'm glad."

"W-what is this?!" Everyone turned around towards Kaede.

"Why would you do this? I thought you wanted to help people, Saihara-kun. I thought you want the killings to stop, Saihara-kun. I thought... You care for us..."

She trailed off, holding back tears "And yet... You've killed one of us, cold blooded. So why?! Why did you kill Momota-kun so gruesomely?!!"

Kaede's mind flashed towards the image of the late Momita Kaito, who was brutally beaten up, and rip apart to pieces. The murder was gruesome and cruel, unfitting for one of them to commit.

And yet the killer is facing right at her, crazed and cruel, and she doesn't understand why.

"Because this is what the killing games is all about," he said "People go here to kill and die, not survive."

Everyone exchanged confused looks and looked back towards him "Everyone that came here had no reasons to live, and that's why we're all here. You guys wouldn't know since you don't remember but I did!"

"D-don't tell me..." Tsumugi started "You've solved your motive, didn't you?"

"Yup!" he clasped his hands together "I did."

'That would make a lot of sense' Kaede thought. The motive this time was to solve their motives from Monokuma in order to get a flashback light. Kaede remembers her motive, which was musics notes for Flea Waltz, but she doesn't know what to get from it. All she knows is that the notes were written off key and gets progressively worse as the song continues.

"What was your motive, Saihara-chan?" Kokichi looks at him dead in the eye "How did you solved it?"

"Oh that? It was pretty easy actually." Shuichi explained "My motive was the 52 case files that was in my room. I know that solving the motive is what Monokuma wanted us to do, but I did it anyway. I want to get to the truth, so we don't have to suffer anymore."

"So what did you find?" Rantarou tried to pry.

"..." Shuichi frowned for a second, before smiling sadistically "I won't tell you."

"Huh? Why?" Kiibo spoke up.

"Because that would be too easy. After all, where's the fun in that? I want you guys to solve it." He explained.

"It's better to build up that hope bigger and bigger until it collapses onto itself as despair." He laughs "This is what this killing game is all about!"

'Hope...? Despair...?' Kaede thought, unable to grasp what he's talking about.

"When I finally solve my motive and saw that flashback light, all of the world around me, everything I knew was shattered into pieces." He said "It felt like I was stuck in a black hole, ripping apart my reality as I sink deeper."

"It's so... Despair Inducing!" he said. "I was hopelessly hopeless when I found it, but then I remembered the promise I made before going here."

"What's it all about?" Rantarou asked, although hesitantly. He's been spouting this 'hope' and 'despair' thing for quite some time.

"To commit a murder as a Detective." he said happily, which earned a shock reaction from everyone else.

"I decided to keep my promise and did it. And oh, it feels so good to commit a murder!" he declared too happily.

"E-even if that person is Momota-kun, your close friend who considers you as your sidekick?" Kaede asked, holding back the anger she's feeling.

"Even better! The despair in his eyes were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen so far!" he said "The despair when I killed him was too great, I love every bit of it. When I drag his blood all over the room, I feel so much despair, it became my drug."

"Okay, but what are you on about?!" Kokichi questioned "Hope? Despair? What are you talking about? We don't understand. Tell us!"

"No, I won't." he faced the shorter boy "As I said, it would be too easy. It's also pretty anticlimactic, which is something that the ringleader would dislike."

'Ringleader?' she said "You're talking as if you knew more about the ringleader, Saihara-kun."

"I do, but I do not know their identity." he answered.

"Anyways, I'm getting bored." He faked his yawn "Monokuma, when's the execution starting? 'Cause I'm already hyped for this!" 

"Upupupupupu, if you say so kiddo." Monokuma responded "Now then, let's get the show rolling. It's... Punishment Time!"

"I hope you win this battle against despair." Shuichi looked at them right in the eye "Hope is all you got. Don't lose it."

He didn't get much to say as he was drag off by Monokuma, away from them and into the dark.


End file.
